The invention relates to a two wheel rim brake, especially for bicycles, in which each brake lining can be moved inwards by means of a pivotally mounted actuating member which can be actuated by a cable and a sliding member which carries the brake lining and can be moved in a straight line at right angles to the rim so that the brake lining rests on the rim and can move back outwards by spring action.
Rim brakes are known using brake levers pivotable about a common axis running in the longitudinal direction of the bicycle. The stability of such rim brakes and their braking effect when wet leave much to be desired.
A known two wheel rim brake is disclosed in German Auslegeschrift No. 26 55 699 in which brake linings carried by sliding members can be moved in a straight line and can be actuated by angle levers which are pivotable about an axis which runs at right angles to the axis of displacement of the sliding member. These rim brakes do have a greater stability than the constructions referred to above, but they have the disadvantage that they require a relatively large amount of space (in the direction at right angles to the rim).